


Seeds Of Imbalance

by InfluentialDebauchery



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deities, F/M, Fantasy, Goddesses, Gods, Kidnapping, Magic, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Other, rape of Persephone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfluentialDebauchery/pseuds/InfluentialDebauchery
Summary: A retelling of the 'Rape of Persephone'.





	

The leaves of trees glittered in golden sunlight as if they were precious jewels; deep emeralds, merry peridot, and refreshing opalescent jade hanging in the air. At the trunks of the sleeping giants; flowers burst flourishing in every color imaginable. Many an animal leisurely strolled amidst the natural beauty. 

Far off in a farmer's garden a rabbit hopped with flighty feet and made its way to a young girl.

The usually weary creature bounding into her lap without a second thought. 

"You should be bunkering down in your burrow." Persephone chided as she tenderly massaged around the rabbit's floppy ears. "The sun will be setting soon and an owl will be sure to swoop you up."

A twitchy nose sniffed her dress until it found what it was seeking - a tiny carrot hidden in Persephone's pouch.

"An entire vegetable patch out there and you want this?" She tsked as she procured the carrot.

As the rabbit nibbled away on the crunchy taproot, Persephone stood making sure not to step on her fuzzy friend, and began walking home.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

In the sky the moon hovered above; shining a milky radiance to the world below. The usually cheerful trees seemed to be ruminating in the pale glow and the shift in fauna became tedious.

Persephone's mother kept the world in a constant state of bountiful longevity, but Demeter had no control of what thrived within it. Everything from massive animals to Deities and men roamed the Earth.

The narrow dirt path Persephone walked was familiar and worn from centuries of use. However the comfort it brought did nothing to calm her nerves.

An owl screeched as it dove to grasp an unsuspecting field mouse, the gurgling brooks twisted in the dense growth on either side, but what sent Persephone's heart hammering - whispers of Dryads and the discernible hoofbeats of satyrs in lustful pursuit.

One of the last things the fledgling goddess wanted was to be spirited away by their kind. So Persephone focused her stare to look straight ahead and made sure to remain calm.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Several clouds began to obscure the ambient light gifted to Persephone, but she murmured a prayer; shafts of moonbeams cascading onto the sign of a crossroads.

Yet as she drew closer to the splintering sign; Persephone discovered a crumpled figure at the base of the post.

The individual was covered in a tattered black cloak and the young woman wondered if they were dead. Many people encountered similar fates on these roads. Not to mention whoever it was had been covered - perhaps to hide a gruesome sight.

Persephone briefly wondered if she should flee to her waiting mother or take her chances to what was hidden beneath the draped fabric. Against Persephone's better judgement the cloak was lifted and her breath caught at what lie underneath....

The young man was exquisite to behold with a perfectly symmetric face, full lips, and eyelashes seemingly made from an angel's downy feathers. He had curly hair as black as night and Persephone marveled at its softness while she tapped his noggin gently with her palm.

Persephone studied his face as his lips pulled into a pout and eyelids fluttered open to reveal rubied orbs. Which automatically answered the question of his personage; he was undoubtedly inhuman.

"I have been waiting here for you." The young man's voice a rumbling timbre of fire. "You took so long my impatience sedated me."

It took a moment for Persephone to comprehend what he was saying, but when she did it only served to confuse her further.

A fallen twig snapped beneath the man's weight as he stood; his height towered over Persephone and she began to feel frightened at his assertiveness.

A hand reached out to grasp a tendril of her earthen hair floating on a lone breeze and her verdant eyes blinked at the sensation of the tress being tucked behind her ear.

"You have been waiting on me?" A knot followed the downward slope of her elegant throat as she swallowed, "Why?"

"Because I love you my sweet Persephone." The man leaned forward to envelope her in a kiss.

Persephone staggered backward, " You don't know me to love me."

"Ah, but I do." His other hand reached into the robe he wore and from inside he withdrew a tiny rabbit. "My eyes are not my eyes alone."

Persephone stared at the creature she often spent time giving her affections. Never knowing the true purpose of its visits to her; besides the food she expectantly shared with it.

"Who are you?" Persephone asked as a horrible sensation caused her stomach to twist.

"I am Hades. Lord. God of the Underworld, but you may call me husband." A wicked smile tainting his momentarily divine features.

"Husband? You must be mistaken Lord Hades." Persephone cried as his grip on her wrist became tighter.

Hades gave an ominous chuckle and his ruby eyes held an unholy blaze, "I have spent years watching you and now I have come to claim you. There is no mistake. I personally chose you."

Persephone screamed as a vortex of flame, ice, and multiple skeletal arms burst open behind Hades. The appendages beckoning their king homeward.

"Mother! Mother help me!" Persephone wailed in despair as Hades dragged her to the eerily glowing portal. 

A decayed hand dug its shriveled fingers into Persephone's shoulder; causing the terrified girl to let out one last blood curdling shriek, before disappearing into the next realm, "Mother!"

/////////////////////

Artemis had been hunting nearby; when a heartwrenching wail caused birds roosting for the night to disperse in a panic.

The goddess of the hunt with her eternal youth bounded to where the echoes still rippled the air, but there was no one to be seen.

She studied the ground and saw a drag mark gouged into the ground; someone with leaden feet unwilling to move; it stopped short - leading nowhere.

Artemis was just about to go back to tracking her game when something caught her eye. A cloak broach shimmered in the moonlight surrounded by tufts of trampeled grass.

The goddess's deft fingers picked it up and examined the piece of ornate jewelry. Artemis' brows furrowed with recognition at the pendant; an infinity knot engraved with plants, animals, and people in neverending prosperity.

"Demeter..." The spoken name almost turning into a question, but she realized what had been so fiercely screamed - 'Mother!' 

Artemis' head regally swiveled in the direction of the prosperous goddess home. She needed to be warned immediately. Artemis silently whistled for her stag and bounded onto his silvery back.

This wouldn't be easy news to deliver - Persephone was gone and Artemis did not know by whom she was taken.

//////////////////////

From the outside Demeter's home looked like a grove of trees; braided together into a comforting mass and covered in many species of creeping vines.

A wide creek rolled past in a crescent shaped curve around the abode. Demeter had created a pier like structure from plants that grew within the creek bed. She always kept things within their own environment.

Artemis found this place soothing and often times whimsical; being careful not to crush the numerous flower patches as she made her way to the door.

Upon the door resided a marble door knocker peppered with moss and Artemis noticed how heavy it felt in her hand. Not knowing if the heaviness were its true weight or the news Artemis had come to deliver.

Before Artemis could knock; the heavy oak door swung open and a gentle face with worried earthen eyes gazed into Artemis' silver.

"Is Persephone with you?" Demeter's voice asked of the huntress.

Artemis quickly grabbed Demeter's hand and placed the brooch within its grasp.

She watched as Demeter opened her fingers; gazing down at the goddess's own crest in her palm.

"Come. Tell me what you know." Demeter ushered Artemis inside without hesitating.


End file.
